l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Seishiro
Doji Seishiro of House Katogama was the daimyo of the Katogama vassal family Secrets of the Crane, p. 50 and a prominent member of the Imperial Court where he became friends with fellow warrior Akodo Setai. Matters of Import, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Family Doji Jorihime was his niece. Masters of Court, p. 54 Station Seishiro, who had been trained by Kakita Noritoshi, became the commander of Inari Mura Crane outpost. The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman He commanded a number of samurai near the border of Akodo Kaneka's new territory in the Yasuki lands. His official duty was to watch the Shogun's every move. Tadaka's Children Seishiro went beside the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa to see a cave where a peasant named Jiru swore was with many clay soldiers. They found the Tadaka's Children who joined Sekawa against the Shadowlands. Tadaka's Children, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rebuilding the Imperial Court In 1160 Seishiro was selected by the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, as part of the new Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman Fires at Toshi Ranbo When a fire ravaged Toshi Ranbo in 1165 Seishiro's forces marched to the city, to be joined by the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, to negotiate with the Lion Clan. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Seishiro guessed he would never truly master the ways of politics. Entanglements at Court In 1165 the destruction of the City of Remembrance by tainted Mantis pirates had caused the Phoenix, the Crane's allies, to fail their end of a bargain with Mantis. The rifts between them grew near an open conflict. Seishiro failed to forestall these conflicts with Yoritomo Katoa, one of the representants of the Mantis at Court. Asahina Handen as himself considered the members of the Court less skilled than previously. Seishiro pondered with Setai to leave the Court, but the lion showed him the importance of the Court entanglements. Deal with the Dragon Seishiro made an agreement with the Dragon Mirumoto Tsuge, to enlist Crane magistrates in the Dragon efforts against bloodspeaker cells. In return the Dragon would lobby their Scorpion allies, and any attack on the Crane taking advantage of the current conflicts would be considered a betrayal of the alliance. Champions of Bushido Seishiro saw Kakita Korihime's spirit waned in the court and sent her to pilgrimage. Champions of Bushido, Part One, by Shawn Carman She went to Crossroads Village, Champions of Bushido, Part Two, by Shawn Carman defended the village against a bandit gang and became the Champion of Chugo, one of the Champions of Bushido. Champions of Bushido, Part Three, by Shawn Carman Fires of Toshi Ranbo After one year it was no conclusion who had provoked the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. In 1166 Akodo Shusaku blamed the Crane at the Court, and asked to cede their administrative rights throughout the city to Seppun Kiharu, the new Seppun Daimyo. Seishiro did poor to defend the Crane interests on this matter. Bayushi Kaukatsu appointed Akodo Setai to evaluate what progress had been made by both Lion and Crane in discovering the truth. In this way they might determine which clan had truly failed. The conclusion was that both Clans had failed. The Lion offered to pass its investigation results to the Crane. Setai also exposed a plot engineered by Ikoma Tsai to harm several members of the Court. Doji Masaru, former Crane ambassador to Toshi Ranbo, current advisor to Matsu Nimuro in Kaeru Toshi, offered the Crane to patrol alone the city, at the same time they were conducting the investigations. Doji Kurohito and Nimuro had avoided to fire again the conflict for the city control. Seishiro was concerned about how Daidoji Kikaze conducted his own investigations into the fires. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Seeds of Revolution In 1166 a small Crane city near the Lion border, Hitsu Taekeru, had been seized by the Lion. The war between the two clans was imminent. Akodo Setai met Seishiro and tell him the truth. The Rain of Blood had tainted all tthe Crane samurai there, and the villagers killed them all. After a time in the city the banditry was rampant and the village had become the tinder that might ignite peasant rebellions throughout Rokugan. Crane and Lion arranged the wedding between Ikoma Kusari, son of the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Korin, and Crane's heir, Doji Domotai. Kusari was made the commander of the city until his wedding, and after the marriage the Crane gifted it to the Lion. Seeds of Revolution, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lion Liasion Doji Seishiro was a prominent diplomat for the Crame and became the chief liaison to the Lion Clan. Four Winds, p. 150 The Vacant Throne In 1167 an ambassador from the Shadowlands, Daigotsu Soetsu, had been attended at Court and received as a guest in Scorpion lands. Following the Emperor had entered into seclusion, while the Empress Toturi Kurako and the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu had overseen the Imperial Court in his absence. Shogun's forces arrived to defend the capital until the Emperor emerged. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer In 1168 Zin'tch, the nezumi ambassador to the court, urgently requested a meeting, where he explained to the Empress and the Imperial Court that a nezumi scout had recognized the scent from a rice ball that a wanderer had thrown in the Twilight Mountains when walking south. Zin'tch confirmed it was Naseru's scent so Toturi III was in danger, journeying alone into the Shadowlands. Kurako exposed that the emperor had left disguised the palace months ago, seeking enlightenment. The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa guessed Naseru was seeking the Tomb of the Seven Thunders and the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi began to assembly a scouting party to find the Emperor. Seishiro and Nagori sent wqords to assembly a Crane party. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Toturi III is dead Handen passed to Nagori and Seishiro a summoning message from the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai following the news of the Battle of the Tomb. Domotai reported the Emperor Toturi III was dead. Seishiro knew they would have difficulties finding a candidate that was acceptable to the Crab. Sekawa had retrieved a sword from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, which was gifted to Nagori. It was Kakita's Sword, the sword Kakita used to defeat Matsu and win the Emerald Championship. Despite being a courtier, Doji Domotai presented the sword as a symbol of trust and faith in his abilities. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1168 Seishiro came to Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. The Crane delegation got news that Kyuden Ikoma had been sacked by the Khan Moto Chagatai. Ide Jiao told it was necessary to arrive with supplies for the new Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai. Akodo Minako had arrived from battlefield to her allies with a very different view on the point. Jiao exposed in a privacy another plans to the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Amika, that the Khan was trying to take the Imperial Throne by force in the Khan's Defiance. Amika horrified exposed Jiao's contradictions, and the courtier committed seppuku to save the honor of his Clan. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer The Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai had requested troops to defend Toshi Ranbo, but Seishiro denied any redeployment of Crane warriors while the War of Silk and Steel was goin on. The Dragon refused to speak on their war with the Crane and did offer no reasoning or remorse of any kind, so no troops were waited from them. Imminent Threat (The True Test Rulebook story), by Rusty Priske Outmanouvered Seishiro and Nagori were outmanouvered by Kaukatsu. In this way he controled more of what went on in the court. Domotai expected to anchor their support around Otomo Hoketuhime, the Otomo Daimyo, who had great influence in court and was the hostess of the Winter Court. Will of Iron (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Death When in 1169 the Unicorn swarmed the capital in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo Setai and Seishiro fought in the city streets. Setai was again a survivor, but Seishiro died. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Memorial Tower In the western part of Toshi Ranbo's outer wall the Kaiu built a lookout tower, Ireitou no Seishiro, as a memorial tower for the fallen hero, whose soul will keep watch for any future dangers which might threaten the Imperial City. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 125 External Lnks * Doji Seishiro (Dark Allies) Category:Crane Clan Leaders